La llave, el príncipe y la flama
by Millenia-Terranova
Summary: La vida de Roxas, la elegida de la llave espada, ha cambiado drásticamente hasta llegar al punto de inflexión en el que tiene que tomar una decisión que podría significar que desaparezca para siempre. ¿De dónde sacará la fuerza para hacer lo correcto? ¿Qué le asegura que ese príncipe dibujante no la olvidará? / AU genderbeding. NamiRoku.


¡Hola a todos~! nvn~ Aquí con mi primer fic de Kingdom Hearts, ciertamente hace tiempo que quería escribir algo así, pero bueno, recién me cayó la inspiración. Decir que este es un fic genderbending, es decir que los personajes cambian su género [Excepto los de Disney, pero ahí solo tienen una breve mención xD]. Y pues eso, espero que les guste mi experimento~ uvu

* * *

><p><em>Kingdom Hearts y toda la sensualidad incluida en este juego le pertenecen a Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix y Disney.<em>

* * *

><p>La primera vez que lo vio, ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. No lo entendía, nunca en su corta vida se había sentido de esa forma. Para Roxas las cosas habían sido sencillas siempre, o eso recordaba. Sin complicaciones, haciendo siempre las cosas más prácticas, sin pensar demasiado, solo siguiendo a su <em>corazón<em>. Pero aquel muchacho que había visto en la mansión abandonada del bosque de la villa, parecía un príncipe, así como esos de los raros cuentos que leían sus amigas.

Era como un sueño, como si se hubiera quedado dormida de la nada, mientras caía por ese montón de oscuridad, luego de enfrentarse a aquel monstruo enorme del que se salvó apenas, blandiendo una espada gigante que parecía dañar a la cosa aquella de modo colosal. El joven, quien indiscutiblemente le había salvado la vida, tenía el cabello rubio cenizo y andaba siempre con un libro de dibujos. La habitación blanca en la que se encontraba, así como su blanco y simple traje le daban un aspecto etéreo de espíritu, como si fuese a desaparecer de la nada, fundido con aquel aire suave que estaba impregnado de un aroma similar al del olvido.

Recordaba sus palabras, las que le perturbaron y las que no; pero sobre todo, recordaba su nombre.

Naminé.

Aquel nombre había sido sumado a los muchos sueños que tenía con esa muchacha de rojo que había tenido muchas aventuras en lugares que ella nunca había visto y que probablemente jamás pisaría, junto a sus compañeros Donald y Goofy, que parecían ser muy cercanos a ella. No le contaba esas cosas a Hayner, porque ella siempre se tomaba las cosas al juego o a la aventura y sería capaz de decirle que salieran de la villa en algún tren, para salir de viaje a buscarlo. Pasaría lo mismo en el caso de Pence, que siempre andaba investigando muchas cosas como si se tratara de la encarnación de Sherlock Holmes. En el caso de Olette, él era un chico muy preocupado que seguramente tendría muchas teorías raras sobre si acaso no estaría empezando a enfermarse.

Roxas prefería guardarse sus preocupaciones y confiar en que aquella sensación de que las cosas no estaban bien, se iría pronto, que cuando sus vacaciones acabaran volverían a clases y añoraría las vacaciones nuevamente, cuando se aburriera.

Pero su vida había cambiado drásticamente en siete días. Desde que vio a aquel príncipe de blanco, desde que tuvo esos sueños… ahora estaba de pie, mirando como aquella misteriosa mujer se iba, jaloneando a aquel chico que tanto había llamado su atención, como si le añorara.

—¡Roxas! ¡Te prometo que nos veremos algún día! ¡Cuando estemos completos, nos volveremos a ver!

Cuando estén completos… ya faltaba poco para saberlo, sus antiguos recuerdos ya venían a ella, con el peso del dolor que ellos significaban. Recordaba vagamente, muy vagamente que se iba con dos personas a tomar un helado a la torre del reloj. A quien más claramente recordaba era a la mujer pelirroja que le había enseñado sobre las delicias de los helados de sal marina. A la otra figura no la recordaba bien, pero sabía que había sido importante. Pero se aferró al recuerdo de su príncipe, se aferró a aquella mirada calmada, buscando paz, buscando una decisión acertada.

La joven incorpóreo, suspiró suavemente, acercándose a enfrentar al destino que pesaba sobre sus hombros desde su nacimiento, mientras cerraba los ojos y suspirando un tanto y abriendo los ojos en la torre del reloj, donde la gabardina negra que tan orgullosamente había llevado por 358 días volvía a ceñirse a su cuerpo. Axel, su amiga estaba ahí, sentada en la torre, mirándole.

—Roxas, ¿Estás segura de que no tienes un corazón?

—No lo sé… —Dijo dubitativamente, ahora sí recordándola, sin mentirle sobre sus propias memorias— Creo que un corazón es algo que está en nuestro interior… algo que sentimos… —Miró a su mejor amiga y sonrió muy levemente, negando con la cabeza— Creo que estoy diciendo tonterías… —Y tras un largo y bonito silencio, añadió— Pero Sora podrá descubrir la respuesta. Yo confío en ella.

La pelirroja rio, negando con la cabeza, mientras le extendía un helado, para comer como en los viejos tiempos, el cual la rubia no desdeñó, porque era algo que le traía recuerdos, que reconfortaría su ser antes de desaparecer por completo. Porque el tono azulado de aquel dulce era muy similar al de los ojos de aquel muchacho.

—Pequeñuela, estás diferente. ¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Hm? —Roxas alzó la mirada y vio a su amiga, negando con la cabeza— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Es como si de un momento a otro parecieras… no sé. —Axel miró a la chica de la cual había sido niñera por un buen tiempo— Es algo así como cuando un humano se enamora. Pero no me hagas caso…

—Creo que sé a lo que te refieres… —Dijo Roxas, de pronto— Sé a lo que te refieres. Creo que él tiene que ver en ello… creo que ya lo conoces. Me gustaría tanto contarte más… me gustaría tener todo el tiempo del mundo para contarte más… —La voz de la joven pareció un poco forzada para parecer normal.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Mucho miedo…

Roxas miró el helado, a cada mordida que le daba… no quería desaparecer como aquel helado que se fundía en su paladar y su lengua. Ahora más que nunca quería una vida normal, ser una joven normal que viviera en la villa, que conociera a ese muchacho dibujante y que también él fuera normal y no tuviera que completarse con ningún otro chico desconocido que probablemente tenía que ver con Sora, esa muchacha afortunada que pronto abriría los ojos a la vida…

—No tenía idea de que convertirse en un ser completo fuera… tan doloroso. —Las sinceras palabras de Axel y aquella mano despeinándole el cabello, hicieron reír a la menor, que se había quedado mirando el palito de helado entre sus manos. Se lo extendió, porque tenía la marca de premiado.

—Axel, creo que es hora de irme… —La pelirroja solo observó a su mejor amiga rodearse de luz, lentamente, pero en lugar de ver una expresión aterrada en ella, pudo notar otro cambio más. Parecía tranquila, como si una suave certeza le dijera que todo estaría bien una vez se uniera a Sora.

—Qué curioso… ya decía yo que estabas brillando demasiado. Nadie brilla más que yo, ¿Eh? —Acomodándose el cabello hacia atrás con un movimiento lleno de clase, Roxas volvió a reír viendo como su amiga luchaba contra las sensaciones, intentando hacerla reír hasta en el último momento, como las hermanas que no eran, pero que, sin embargo, parecían.

—Gracias por todo… —Sonrió la elegida de llave espada, mientras sus ojos azules parecían más vivaces, más sosegados. Su cuerpo se iba iluminando y desvaneciéndose de nuevo hacia aquel cuarto blanco en el que todo se terminaría— Hasta pronto, Axel…

—Hasta pronto… —Roxas pudo ver claramente aquella rebelde lágrima que escapaba de esos increíbles ojos verdes— Compañera…

Roxas abrió los ojos en aquella habitación en la que una figura parecida a un huevo o una flor, andaba moviéndose con suavidad. La gabardina negra no estaba más, solo era ella con su ropa de pueblerina de esa villa. Sin la espada gigante para protegerla, sin un helado de sal marina en las manos y sin su mejor amiga para que la cuide y la anime. Pero guardaba en su mente el recuerdo de esa pelirroja, al lado del recuerdo de aquel chico que había visto pocas veces y que estaba ahí, como una fuerza interna para ella.

Se quedó observando como la flor abría uno por uno sus pétalos, revelando en capullo en el que la muchacha de cabello castaño y traje rojo dormía. Ah… era igual a la de sus sueños, exactamente igual. Las lágrimas resbalaron lentamente por sus mejillas, mientras apretaba los puños… aún en sus últimos momentos era valiente, en sus últimos momentos se rehusaba a perder su corazón… Porque su corazón era el _suyo_, ¿Verdad?

_"Aunque seamos diferentes, aunque no nos veamos a como nos recordamos… ¡Nos volveremos a ver!"_

Roxas aflojó los puños, mirando a la chica durmiente y una sonrisa traicionó a sus labios, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. Sí… todo estaría bien. No importaba si se convertía en alguien desconocido, no importa si su figura no era exactamente igual a la de ese muchacho. No importaba si no lo reconocía… nada importaba.

Lo volvería a ver.

Tras el deber de completar a Sora, en su cabeza también estaba aquella promesa de ese muchacho, y el recuerdo de su mejor amiga, de la sonrisa que le animó a dar el paso que seguía. Avanzó un par de pasos, con la frente en alto y la mirada clavada en la de esa muchacha. Estiró suavemente la mano, para alcanzarla, para unirse a ella.

—Sora… te envidio. —Y con una sonrisa genuina y melancólica, añadió— Parece que mis vacaciones de verano por fin se han terminado.

* * *

><p>Listo~ Bueno, mi pareja favorita es el RokuNami y el AkuRoku me gusta más como una relación de hermanos [incluso si hablamos del yaoi, yo los considero un bromance xD], y quise relatar aquí un poco de las cosas que pasaban por la mente de Roxas antes de unirse a Sora. Creo que como chica habría tenido muchos más conflictos, ya saben, cuando una chica se enamora tiende a ser un poco más... soñadora o algo así. Quise plasmar un poco lo que sentía por Naminé como algo platónico, porque hasta ese momento era así, pero en el futuro el príncipe corresponde, obviamente, y eso lo vemos cuando se reencuentran en el mundo inexistente nun~<p>

Bueno eso, gracias por leer y dejen un review o un fav para saber que les gustó. ¡Saludos a todos! uwu/


End file.
